Shades of Humanity
by Yume Kigen
Summary: An original story about a new, young trainer named Riven and his journey throughout the Pokemon world.
1. Prologue

It's amazing how time flies.

Like the rain pouring down my face, it's relentless. The most precious moments can end, sharp as a flash, while the nightmares groan on for eternity...

I stared up into the pitch black, pleading for some hope—a shred of light—as if it would be a sign that everything would be ok—all I received were bolts of flame, a pathetic fallacy to this incessant hell.

-BOOM-

I closed my eyes, losing myself in the reverberating din of the thunder chasing after its instant companion who, absorbed only in its dance, struck down all around us.

I steady my breathing and opened my eyes to the sting of wind and rain, looking ahead of Feraligatr and dead in the eyes of my opponent.

"It never had to co—"

"It did"

"There has to be—"

"No"

"But I—"

"Stop. Just. Stop. We're ending this and we're ending this now. So shut up... Shut up and FIGHT ME! ENERGY BALL!"

Feraligatr cocked his head, eyes glistening, yet anxious for a command. Thank Arceus it's raining...

"Che, Feraligatr... ICE PUNCH!"

Feraligatr launched himself at his foe; his body snaked along the ground like a bullet-train with dexterity. Everything happened instantly—the air around his claws swirling powder white as he summoned the force of a concentrated avalanche, his fist smashing into his opponent's torso, the eruption of concrete dust caused by 221.6lbs being pounded into the ground—all in a single breath.

I let relief creep into me as the downpour washed away the dust. That hit had to have ended this, there was no way it hadn't—fuck! Why am I still so naive?!

They were hurt, gasping, struggling to stand, but they were still on their feet. I had completely forgotten about the Reflect they set up earlier. The pink barrier had absorbed most of Feraligatr's strike.

With a roar of retaliation they whipped their Energy Ball right into Feraligatr's face, knocking him clear on his back. The explosion of force was punctured only by Feraligatr's cry.

I screamed out at my partner, begging for him to get back up. We had come so far we couldn't stop here and let it all end like this. A grin shot across my face as Feraligatr staggered to his feet, a blue aura enveloping his body—Torrent.

We're still in this. We can still win!

Those thoughts ran through my mind like a looped highlight reel. One final attack would be all we need. I was gambling everything on Feraligatr's Torrent and Mystic Water.

"WATERFALL!" "LEAF STORM!"

Lightning encircled us as our attacks collided with one another, exploding with a fury. The world lit up in searing white light as smoke and light blanketed the sky. I struggled to keep my eyes open as wave after wave of backlash beat into me. I tried to stand my ground but it was too strong. The gales ripped me off my feet and discarded me like a rag doll.

I never felt when my head hit the concrete. I only remember the panic of losing sight of the battle field, the overwhelming worry suffocating me like a noose as I struggled to see something amidst the searing white, followed by dark—mind-suffocating dark.

I was a candle whose wick had just been snuffed.

But that's when it all came flooding back in a gush of light.

The joy, the pain, the sweat, tears, victory, defeat...I relived it all.

Every single moment since the day I had finally started my journey, to this twilight-zone hell.

Like Scrooge prisoner to the spirits of time, I watched and searched. Trying to figure out where it all went wrong, what I could've done better, critiquing what I didn't do as much as what I did...

I was lost...

Lost in my personal heaven and hell.


	2. Ch1: Morning Pick-Up and a Tempest

Warm sun, a gentle breeze, the scent of wildflowers wafting through the air, and me, knee deep in pond scum coaxing a Pokèmon into doing what I wanted it to—just a typical morning, working at the lab.

"For the love of—Totodile would you please just get over here? The new trainers are going to be here any minute now!"

"Toto!" the bi-pedal croc grunted before crossing its arms and plopping itself cross-legged on an outcrop of rocks.

"-Sigh- Come on Totodile, stop being so stubborn. Please, just get in your ball. Your new trainer could—"

Pain. Pain mixed with a bit of bile. That's what finished my sentence after Totodile cut me off with an Aqua Jet to the diaphragm. I rolled around gasping for air as pools of pond water sloshed into my mouth. Totodile, on the other hand, landed gracefully atop me and just glared with pure, unadulterated contempt as if I was the one who just nearly fractured 3 of her ribs.

She stayed like that until I could breathe again. After I was sure my lungs weren't punctured, Totodile trotted over my body to the edge of the pond. Rifling through my bag she grabbed her Pokèball, flicked her head over her shoulder, snorted and, finally, jumped inside.

The little braggart winded me and didn't even care.

As I stood, I sucked in another mouthful of air and attempted to clean myself off while wading through the water. Gunk was caked all over me.

When I got to the edge, I slung the bag over my shoulder and picked Totodile's ball off the ground. The other two Johto starters rested safely at the bottom of the bag.

"What are we going to do with you? I've heard of adamant but..."

As one of Prof. Elm's aides, it was my duty to watch over the three Pokemon we give to beginning trainers. I'd receive them as eggs, hatch and raise them, and most importantly make sure they were battle ready. This was my 5th year on the job so I was used to parting with them by now; but still, this Totodile was, well...

I let the memories shift through my mind's eye like a slideshow screensaver. I could remember the time Totodile fought with Chikorita because he had stolen Cyndaquil's food. Or the time she stayed up all night for days, training, because she was having trouble with her Aqua Jet. Oh and I could never forget the time she refused to leave my side during that short relapse!

I let out another sigh and with it my excitement.

This year was going to be a bitch.

Giving my head a good shake I sprinted through the lab grounds. The new trainers could be here any minute and there was no way I could present them their very first Pokèmon in this... condition.

I bolted through the automatic door, placed the Pokèballs in their presentation capsule and floored it to the shower. The hot water was bliss—no hot spring, but my stress seemed to evaporate with the steam as it cut through the residue.

I stayed in a bit longer than I should've, but it helped level my head a bit.

When I finally did get out, dry off and hop into a fresh lab coat, I headed over to the living area to meet Prof. Elm and wait for the trainers to arrive. Sadly the process was a first come, first serve type of deal because we really only kept 3 starters on hand at a time. That's why the Prof encouraged punctuality when he set up the appointments. But boy, where these ones in for a treat with this batch; there was no way that anyone was going home unhappy.

However, when I entered the room the Prof wasn't sitting down watching T.V like I anticipated. He wasn't there at all. Had I taken longer than I thought and become late myself? I checked the time but it was only 9:45. The trainers weren't scheduled to arrive until 10.

I wandered down the hall back towards the lab, tracking the faint smell of fresh coffee. As I got closer the aroma became richer and the sound of voices wafted over to me. The new trainers must've arrived. I picked up my pace to a casual sprint, readying my apology to my lips. And sure enough, as I entered, there was the Prof with a cup of his favorite Unova blend in his hands talking to—

"ETHAN!"

"Hey Riven! It's been a while, huh?"

I couldn't believe it. There he was, Ethan, Champion of the Indigo Plateau, grinning like an idiot. Ethan grew up in Newbark town just like me. He was idolised by everyone in town and there were even rumors that he battled and beat the legendary trainer Red!

"When did you get back?!"

"He arrived in town late last night. I let him know that the new trainers were coming today and invited him to join us." The Prof chirped before taking a deep drink from his mug.

'Yup, glad to be here too. Can't wait to give the new trainers inspirational words and all that" Ethan laughed "Plus I'm getting tired of the constant challenges from the Four. It gets tiring you know? Anyway, you look a lot better Riven. How're you feeling?"

"Ah you know, taking it day by day." I grimaced, rubbing the back of my head.

"Riven's condition has improved immensely and he's been a phenomenal asset to the lab and my evolution research"

"Prof..."

"That's awesome! I hope you haven't let your battle skills go to waste; how about a quick one-on-one before the newbies get here?" Ethan grinned, his eyes glinting with hunger to break our tie. Ever since I was a kid, Ethan would lend me one-to-three of his partners so we could have mock battles. We were tied at 99 wins each.

"I'd love to but they should be here any—"  
"I think that would be a wonderful idea" Prof. Elm interrupted. "I'm sure the others would be more than happy to wait a bit for a chance to see the Champion in action. And don't you worry Ethan, our young prodigy here is just as sharp as ever" he smiled as he patted my shoulder.

"-Sigh- Alright, but I'm going to have to borrow one of yours again Ethan. I still don't have any of my own..." Even though I was 15 years old, I still didn't have a Pokèmon to call my own. When I was 10 there were some, complications...

"Awe, really? Well I was hoping to break our tie battling someone you trained yourself, but I guess it can't be helped. Who do you want to use? Typhlosion, Sudowoodo..." Ethan reached for his belt holding his Pokèballs.

-Bsshht-

"Toto!" Totodile jumped out of her ball, smack in between me and Ethan poised to battle. "Toto-Totodile!"

I squatted down next to her. "Totodile... I'm sorry but I can't use you. Your new trainer is going to be here soon and you're at the perfect level for a beginner trainer. Please try to understand"

Totodile whipped her body around, launching a barrage of complaints "Toto-toto-totodile! Toto!"

"Well this one sure has a fire to her" Ethan laughed "She's going to put her trainer through the ringer"

"Riven, use Totodile to battle Ethan" The Prof walked over and started stroking her head "It'll be fine"

"Are you sure Professor?"

"Of course. This works out perfectly"

I gave the Prof a quizzical glance before turning back to Ethan "Well if the Prof says it's ok, let's use the practice pitch in the back" I extended my arm for Totodile to climb. "Alright Totodile, let's show 'im what we're made of"

"Toto!"

I lead the way to the pitch, with Totodile on my shoulder.

xxxx

"This will be a one on one battle! First one to K.O the opponent's Pokèmon wins!" Prof. Elm exclaimed from the judge's box on the sidelines.

As the Prof chanted the formalities, I knelt beside Tototdile, placing my hand atop her head. The poor girl was quivering like hell "Hey...don't worry so much. It's just a friendly battle, and you're going to be amazing! Trust me. Plus it's not like anyone expects us to win ya'know? I mean we're up against the _Indigo Champion _here. We're just mosquitoes picking at titans." I suppressed a grin, knowing full well how my partner here was going to take my words. I could almost see the veins pop from her head like an anime character.

"Tototototototototototo-totodile!" She snapped at me, eyes brimming with scorn.

"I'm just kidding" I laughed "Seriously, you should've seen your face. I'm glad you're back to normal"

"Toto!"

"I know, I know. I won't utter such blasphemy ever again." I couldn't help but brim with pride. She was going to be an amazing partner...

"Hmmm, let's see..." Ethan's words snapped me out of my reverie. "I know! I'll choose-"  
"Yeah, about that" I interrupted before he could make a formal decision. "Can you use someone with an attack or speed EV yield?"

Ethan frowned "Still living and breathing those Smogon University articles huh?" Smogon University was a group of Pokè-battle experts who wrote papers on the best ways to train your Pocket Monsters. Their articles are sheer genius.

"Hey, hey, all I want is for Totodile here to be trained properly."

"Riven you didn't do what I think you did, did you? You know there's a reason we only give them rare candies right?" Elm frowned.

"No worries Prof, I didn't influence their growth in any way. But this is going to be her first real battle, you know?"

"Well I don't actually have an attack Pokèmon with me right now—at least not one you two can battle with—but will this one do?" Ethan launched his Pokèball in the air, releasing his partner in a dazzling light.

"Pi-Pichu!" the yellow electric mouse materialised out of the ball's light. Static burst out of the pouches on its cheeks; it was battle hungry, eager to show what it could do.

"Perfect" I grinned."Let's do this!"

"Trainers ready? BEGIN!" the Prof called out signalling the start of battle.

"Challengers first Riven" Ethan winked

"Pft, you'll regret that. Totodile—Dragon Dance!"

"Pichu Fla—did you say Dragon Dance!?" Ethan's eyes were wide open in shock.

"Yes, well, this batch of beginners are rather...special" the Prof supplied, as he cleaned his glasses on his lab coat. "Each of them is particularly unique. This Totodile happens to have a rather peculiar move-set"

"Hey Ethan, ask questions later. We're busy right now"

A red aura began to envelop Totodile as she beat her chest. She became more and more feral with each roar, slowly unlocking her true speed and power.

"Pft—cheeky brat. Pichu use Flash!"

"Pi-Pi-PICHU!" A blinding white light erupted from his cheeks. I could see Totodile struggling to keep her eyes on target. This was bad—even one more of those could bring our accuracy to threatening lows.

"Aqua Jet Totodile!"

"You got to be kidding me!" Ethan grimaced, "Thundershock Pichu!"

Totodile shot at Pichu like a geyser, barreling into its chest and sending Pichu clear across the battle field. Pichu staggered to its feet as the dust around him cleared. Reaching into a pouch across its waist, Pichu pulled out a plump yellow berry, popping it into its mouth—a Sitrus Berry! That little ball of juice rejuvenated Pichu, completely erasing the damage we had dealt him.

"Strong attack kid, but this is over!" Ethan grinned "Do it Pichu! THUNDERSHOCK!"

"Dodge it Totodile!" I called out to her but it was too late. The bolt of electricity was small but powerful it coursed through poor Totodile's body, lighting her up like a Christmas tree. Pichu was at least 13 levels stronger than us and with a type advantage to boot...

Just like that, we were knocked out in a single blow...

I raced over to Totodile, picked her up and placed a Revive capsule in her mouth. She would still be weak, but at least she was conscious now.

"You did great Totodile. This was completely my fault... -Che- I can't believe I let you down!"

"Toto..."

My head didn't even have time to slump down in defeat before I felt a sharp thud smack my skull.

"Don't you dare do that" Ethan was standing above me, Pichu on his shoulder, just...glaring at me. "That was an amazing battle. How dare you tarnish the memory of her first real battle!"

I looked into Ethan's blazing eyes, dumbstruck. He was right. I was being a jerk. I knew better than to sulk in self pity. I gently placed my fingers under Totodile's chin, lifting up her down-trodden face.

"I'm sorry Totodile. That really was an amazing battle. You stood up to _the Champion's_ Pokèmon—that's huge! Your new trai-"

"OHMYGODTHATWASAMAZING!" a high-pitched shrill rang out across the field cutting me off mid-speech.

I snapped my head back in the direction of the lab, trying to find the source of that mini-sound bomb. And that's when I got my first look at the tempest that changed my life.


End file.
